The Bitch is Back
by thegirlwiththeknifes
Summary: After turning, Elena leaves town for the safety of others, but twenty years later she come home for her own safety risking the life of everyone in Mystic Falls. Different personality and style, the people that once loved her have taken new judgement of her as she tries to get what she wants, and wont stop till she gets it.
1. Chapter 1

"Elena" said a husky voice that approached Elena who lifted her head from the zebra she was mauling at mystic falls zoo, her fangs were bared with blood and her chin was covered in the red liquid as she saw Damon kneel down to her height, she looked at his ravishing eyes and snapped out of her haze, she paused her feeding and thought of how she got in the zoo and when she got there as the red dawn of the morning started to rise, all she knew was she was brought her by one thing, blood.

"I'm a monster" she sobbed looking at the young zebra with wide black eyes open, its mouth opened as if he held on to every last breath as its neck barely attached to its body, its death was unimaginable.

"Kill me Damon, please" she sobbed as the tall dark man comfort her, hushing her in a tone that made her still, like Stefan had done. Elena tried to stop crying as they walked back to the front of the zoo but Stefan's voice kept making random announcements in her head. He had turned away from her, Elena being a new vampire and her desire for blood wild made him brittle weak and she repulsed him, everything he hated about himself and love Elena had died like her, and she became something he hated, a vampire.

"But if I kill you princesses who will keep me occupied?" Damon said helping the lost girl into his car, she wiped the dried blood off her face and pulled down the mirror to her view, she looked terrible. Her pink blouse and white vest was stained in blood alone, while her grey track suit bottoms were tarnished with more blood, her hair was damp and needed a wash fast along with her make up that started to come off, she had to get out of the clothes she had worn for the past three days.

"Just take me home Damon" Elena said trying to not sounds like she was in more shame than ever, Damon took the last turn for the forest towards the boarding house. It was her new home after she turned and tried to kill Jeremy twice and one time succeeding. Damon stayed quite until they pulled up, Elena tried to dash out of the car but Damon was older and faster than her. He looked down at her until she sat back into the car, he closed the door before returning to the driver's seat to lecture the astray girl.

"Where did you go on your little banter Lena?" Damon said staring into space at the shy girl, she was nervous and wanted to leave the car. She didn't know why she left but main thought and blamed it on the break up, she took a deep breath and sighed,

"I'm sorry Damon, I should have told you. I went to stay at the bed and breakfast owned my , I couldn't stay here. Not after what happened with me and Stefan, it was too hard." Elena twiddled her thumbs, she didn't know what else to say after telling a lie. Yes she did stay at the bed and breakfast but not to get over Stefan, but to feel free for once since she turned. Ever since she did she felt isolated from the world as her friends slowly stepped away from the Elena who started off as a bunny eating girl to a crazy ripper.

"Next time you tell me" Damon said getting out of the car and walking into the house, which let Elena think on her own for a while until she settled an idea, she wanted to leave mystic falls.

Tapping on the door twice, Elena felt frustrated that Jeremy refused to open the door, he was home and she could tell as he munched on food and watched TV. She gave into opening the door and walked into the living room as he arose from his chair fast and ran for the stake by the fire place, he always kept them around the house in case Elena went crazy for blood or angry, but now she was neither and he still took her up wrong.

"Jer, I'm not going to kill you" Elena said sadly, even her own brother, who could tell what ever mood she was in, was thinking she was going to kill him or drink from him. He grabbed the stake and held it in his hand ready for anything to happen.

"I can't take risks anymore Elena" he said walking away from here, not turning his back. Elena nodded her head and understood what he was talking about, Elena didn't want to lose anyone else after her parents' death, it was too hard and she didn't want to risk anything, but it didn't matter because it happened.

"It's okay Jer, I just called to say I'm leaving" she said looking blankly at the ground, she could see sadness rush over his body as the words sunk in, he put down the stake and ran to his sister, his arm opened to give her a hug but she backed away as he got closer,

"Don't come any closer" she said before leaving the house and speeding away.

Twenty years later.

Elena looked down towards the gilbert house as she hid away in the woods behind it, thinking of ways to confront the past. She did not regret not getting in touch with her loved ones in mystic falls and but only hoped the council laid off the vampire problems, but if someone noticed her she was sure to play off as a daughters of Elena's, called Rachel. The October leaves hustled around her and she could hear children from inside the house complaining as night fall came. Elena pushed herself towards the front door of the house and knocked a few times before a woman with golden long hair and blue eyes with tanned skin answered and looked at her surprised looking at a girl with brown straighter.

"Is this the Gilbert house?" she gulped and the woman smiled sweetly, nodding her head and steeping towards Elena. She could see the woman was pregnant and wore a yellow day dress as two children screamed playfully up stairs with a man.

"Can I help you dear?" she asked and Elena nodded, for the first time in many years Elena talked to a human without killing, compelling or drinking from them.

"Is Jeremy Gilbert here?" she whispered and the woman smiled weakly and stood aside letting her past. Elena could hear a male voice from above wishing the children for sweet dreams before shutting the door and walking down the stairs and making his way towards her, she got a look of her younger brother who was now in his mid-thirty's and resembled her father in many ways, he look up and his eyes locked on hers for the first time in twenty years, and he spoke with fear using only one word,

"Elena"

Elena didn't know what to do after the way he spoke her name, he was scared of her and she could feeling the fright bouncing from wall to wall.

"No hugs Jer?" she said sarcastically folding her arms, his eyebrows shot up and Elena didn't know was it either because she had a new style and personality, but she knew her brother better than he thought and was ready for whatever would happen.

"Holly, could you please go the kitchen and call Matt to come over" Jeremy said walking towards the fire place grabbing the same stake he held last time he saw Elena, she smiled and slowly walked around the living room, taking in the familiar room that hadn't changed much apart from a new tv and photos, she placed her index on furniture and dragged it along before making her way towards Holly as Jeremy made his to his wife, as she uncomfortably walked towards the house phone by the counter.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Holly" Elena said thickly and crossed her eyebrows, Holly stopped and held onto Jeremy in fear, she walked up to the couple and Jeremy thrusts the stake towards her but she grabbed it and snapped it in half,

"Jeremy, that was mean to do to your beloved sister. And I travelled a long long way to get here" Elena said get angry that he ever tried that to her.

"What do you want Elena?" he said holding Holly towards him closer and shifting her to behind him,

"I'm not going to hurt you Jer, but you could be nicer to me, I came back to see you and all" she said with spite, she really was angry with his behaviour towards her and now he was getting more people into this drama

"Are you going to hurt us?" Holly said with tears filling in her eyes, she pushed beside Jeremy and was pleading for mercy,

"Listen Holly, I'm going to a little secret since your Jer's thing and all, I'm a vampire and if you tell anyone, your casket will have a casket because I will tear you up so much, and then I will do it all over again while you're in your casket and when kids ask what happened to mom and the baby" Elena said pointing using index finger towards the woman's tummy "People will say she got ran over my a lawnmower and that's why you can't notice her" Elena said making the couple jump at the thought, she could see she that she was making them uncomfortable by her presence.

"Well I just made a conversation started for you too, so I'm going to my motel or somewhere. I'm sure Stefan isn't over me yet. So bye" Elena said fixing her leather jacket before making her way towards the door,

"Everyone moved on Elena, we didn't stop for you, they moved on" Jeremy shouted from the kitchen, Elena stopped in her tracks knowing when Jeremy meant the Salvatore brothers by 'they'. She put her palms together and brought them to her mouth keeping her words in her mouth before entwining them together and smiling wickedly,

"Really? Wow I thought nobody can function without the golden girl Elena Gilbert, I'll just have to shake things up" Elena meant what she said, as she walked on opening the door and leaving it like that as her high heeled black boots made clip clop sounds.

Knocking on the door, nobody came to assist Elena at the Salvatore's boarding house, she waited and waited, during her time she tied up her hair tightly and high while making a list of people to see in mystic falls. After ten minutes Elena entered the empty house and made her way to the living room and sitting on the edge of the familiar house waiting for someone to return, and they did. Damon walked in and scoffed at the girl who gave a dirty look back and rolled her eyes while Stefan walked up to her and bent down, kissing her on the lips and she returned it,

"Hey beautiful" he said and she smiled, still having his cheek in her cupped hand,

"Well at least someone is happy to see me" she said smiling at him but giving an ugly look towards Damon who gave narrowing eyes,

"Forget him, what are you doing back so soon?" Stefan said sitting beside her and placing his arm around her and she laid into him,

"I missed you both, didn't you both miss me? She said playfully and Damon scoffed at her,

"Why would I miss a bitch like you Katherine?" Damon spat at her but she got up and walked up to him as he filled a glass of whiskey, she looked him in the eye and took the glass off him and sipped at it,

"That's funny Damon, because last time I saw you, you loved me and Stefan refused to be near me and now, the tables have turned" Elena said drinking down the rest of the whiskey and licking her teeth, visible as she done it,

"Elena" both brothers said at the same time, one said it chaotically while the other said unflappably, but one voice stood out to Elena, it was Katherine's.

**Okay, so I had this idea Elena would leave town and she would come back and everyone would have moved on and she would be like "pay attention to me bitches!" and everyone would be like "screw you" and she's going to have this… oh can't tell you, then you'll know what happened and you won't read this ( and that may break my heart :P ) . I have done the vampire diaries fan fictions before, but I never done one about Elena on her own and how she changed. Even do I am a huge Delena shipper I think Elena should have some fun with others and well enjoy life on her own for a while. I would love reviews, like adore them so much! But I also want analysis about how I can improve my story or any ideas that you would like in it! Please send me them ASAP! As they say make the readers happy :D I also need a beta reader so can someone volunteer like Katniss in the hunger games :3 Reviews please :) The Girl with the Knifes (TGWTK for short :) ) Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks to Tinyflyer02 for the first ever review and I hope many to come! :) Sorry I didn't update sooner than I would like, my dog passed away and I was having a day were I cried like there was no tomorrow. But here I am with an update :) **

"Hello Katherine" Elena said using a tone Katherine had used on Elena when they first spoke to one another. Katherine picked a smile fast, curving her lips high to the left shaking her head giving each of her curls a bounce. Elena got up off the couch and strode over to her older doppelganger and smiled wickedly looking her up and down judging her clothes, like Katherine had done to her many times before,

"My my, is my doppelganger judging me? What brings you back passé?" Katherine said thinking of many words to throw back at her, hoping each one would hurt like being staked in the back, or heart. She hated Elena more than ever now, being a vampire too could give her an advantage of Stefan's love but Katherine promised herself she wouldn't let him leave her, ever.

"Calling me passé? New nicknames to each other needy?" Elena said which made Katherine drop the smile and turn for fangs as she grabbed Elena's neck with her left hand and pushing her against the nearest wall. Elena laughed and Katherine got angrier by smashing her head off the wall twice making a dent in the dry wall. It was Damon who grabbed Katherine off Elena followed by Stefan how stood in front of Katherine hushing words to her to calm down.

"Get off me Damon" Katherine said through her teeth and sighed, Stefan wrapped her into a hug and told her not to get angry, while Damon looked at Elena as she stood there watch the couple. Damon was taken away by the new Elena, she seemed dangerous, free and as always to him, sexy and he wanted to jump her bones right there.

"Bet you never planned saying that to Damon since eighteen sixty four" Elena said tugging on the back of Stefan's grey t-shirt, making him stumble a few footsteps back while Katherine scrapped the girls hand, drawing blood but Damon picked Elena up and marched her to the front door. Pushing her out of his grip she twisted around looking at the older brother who felt hurt.

"Wow, I never thought you of all people would push me out of a grip like that" Elena said smiling maliciously towards Damon who slammed the door. She could hear the conversation unfold inside the large house. Katherine complained and spoke about to get rid of her for their safety, while Stefan agreed, it wasn't their voices that Elena felted threatened by, it was Damon's as he suggested stake her and they agreed.

Elena sat in the grill watching familiar faces walk in and out, along with new ones seeing who had kids in mystic falls that were too important to kill. Eventually the person she wanted to speak to come in, wearing a white leather jacket and skinny blue jeans, perky as always.

"Caroline" Elena shouted at her waving her arm in the air, the beautiful blonde look towards her before going up to the bar and getting a bottle of wine. Elena wasn't happy she was ignoring her and listened in on every word that was spoke between the bar man and Caroline.

"How is?" the man asked with fear and Caroline sighed shaking her head gripping onto the bottle more. Elena saw Caroline's face drop, she smiled pleasantly knowing when Caroline done this she was upset and vulnerable, the mixture Elena loved in people, vampires, and any creatures.

"Not good, I think I'll just kill her tonight" Caroline said and the man trembled forwards, Caroline patted his shoulder before taking a quick turn, Elena skipped the coffee she waited on and followed the green eyed girl as she walked to her car.

"Caroline" Elena yelled and felt ignored as she continued to ponder. The blonde sat into her car and drove off ignoring Elena who go into her own Audi and following her back to the familiar Forbes house, waiting in her car for over an hour Elena could take in the fact Caroline planed on killing a girl named Stephanie tonight because she wasn't well but that bored the brunette and felt two dramas in one night would be fun. Leaving the car she walked up to the door and tapped on it twice which made a tall blond male with deep blue eyes answering, Elena smiled at him and he returned it.

"Hi, is Liz or Caroline Forbes here?" she said and looked him in the eyes being taken in by the deepness of his eyes. Elena remembered the encounter she had with a boy vampire with eyes like his, his name was Toby and he wasn't one to mess with, but Elena ignored the rules of that with him before she killed him.

"Well Caroline is here and Liz has passed away many years ago, will I get her for you?" he stated rubbing the back of his blonde hair that was spiked up and if Elena had to bet money on it, she would say he was twenty or at least twenty two. Elena nodded her head and the man greeted her in asking her to wait by the hall way as he went down to fetch the blonde. Elena had to scoff at the pictures on the wall, most of them were of Caroline with the blonde hunk, and others were of a little blonde girl with curls who was with one of them or both, another of the blond beaut with a certificate that had his name on it as ' ' as he shook hands with another man who looked of great importance . There were two of Liz, one in her uniform another with Caroline when she own miss Mystic Falls, and one great photo of Bonnie along with Caroline, Stefan and Matt as they graduate high school, no photos of Elena which gave her a slight pain in her chest.

"What do you want?" Caroline said in a hateful voice towards Elena who looked away from the photo's to her, Elena folded her arms and moved her head from side to side like Caroline did just there, and smiled her bitchy smile, walking up to the blonde looking her in the eyes and licked the top of her lips, Elena could see no change in the girl at all, not even personality wise.

"What you do best Caroline, yap on about random crap we don't care about. So I'm going to ask you questions and you'll answer" Elena said in a quirky voice shrugging her shoulders high and fast, Caroline gave her a glace of unknown and sighed, taking a deep breath as the blonde boy came back. Elena gave him a long stare and winked at him as he turned away from her and walked over to the kitchen,

"Wow Elena, I thought you were Katherine. Like you have her sad personality and bitchy self for it" Caroline said, making Elena drop her smile and biting into the back of the blond boy neck.

Caroline didn't expect Elena to get that mad, but when she bit into her lover's neck she lost it. Grabbing Elena by the hair and pushing her backwards she gave her blonde beaut blood that she drew from her wrist by her fangs. Elena laughed at how to girl worried for the human and told him to stay with Maddie, who ever she was. Caroline gulped in some air and looked back to Elena, shaking her head from left to right.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline said walking up to her, showing she was ready for any fights. Elena titled her head and looked at Caroline with a smirking face.

"You know everyone's about what do you want or what are you doing here, but there's no how are you Elena? We missed you Elena. Where did all that go?" Elena said dragging out each word. She was telling the truth, when she came back she expected hugs and kisses from everyone one in mystic falls of how the innocent Elena Gilbert is back and they missed her, but that was the opposite, her brother and his pregnant wife were terrified, the brothers who once admired her now rejected her presence and

Her beloved best friend now questioned why she was in front of her.

"How are you Elena?" Caroline mocked and Elena smiled putting a hand in front of her mouth so she wouldn't laugh at her. She did miss Caroline out of everyone, she missed her smothering caring attitude, her bitchiness when it was needed and her ability to find out information out of anyone.

"Well Caroline, I'm in bored mood and I felt like coming back and finally graduate and all, since you, Bonnie and Matt done it without me, I'm hurt" Elena said sitting down into a white leather chair as she walked into the freshly furnished room, white leather sofa and chairs, black glass coffee table and painted fireplace. It had changed a lot to Elena,

"Well Elena, we can't cater your boredom here, we have our own lives to run" Caroline said watching the brunette so she wouldn't make another dash to attack anyone else. Elena could see the observant eyes dagger from side to side, waiting for something to happen. Slightly Elena got out of the chair and strode around the room picking up a black picture frame and laughing,

"And you call playing house with humans your life, please Caroline. Now I'm going to start with the questions because I'm getting bored here" Elena said which made Caroline speed up to her and snatch the frame off here and place it back in original position. Elena walked along seeing more pictures of the trio and wondered how Caroline was still in mystic falls, last time Elena was vampire hunting was a popular sport and they wanted them all dead.

"How are you still here? And alive. The council give up the hunt and re-elected Carol Lockwood" Elena said pushing around more frames, looking at the 'perfect family'. Caroline gave up cleaning up after the girl and sat down in the middle of the white sofa, fixing her gold and white t-shirt. Elena sat in front of her, settling into the white arm chair watching Caroline think as she placed a frown on her face.

"When my mom and carol got kicked out of the council so did the family names, and my mom couldn't…handle it so she committed suicide in a phase of madness in front of the council and they knew it was their fault, so they put my family name back up there and I was allowed to help them. I tell them when vampires are near and I kill them, Stefan and Damon help too. So I guess you'll have to die" Caroline said shrugging as if they had just talked about a shopping trip being cancelled. Nodding her head, Elena could tell she would get on that council board easily, if Stefan the blood thirsty ripper being that twice in his life time could she could easily, Elena licked her lips. The Lockwood name was taking away which meant a new mayor.

"I can work with that, who the new mayor" Elena said putting her thinking skills to the test of how she can convince him, she laughed at her thoughts of seducing him, but weird rules stated a mayor must be married and over the age of twenty five,

"You remember Tyler's cousin Braxton right? Tall, tanned, black spiked hair? Not as strong as Tyler. His surname is Estwell" Caroline said and Elena nodded, taking in every piece of information she had received, she knew this cousin way too well.

"He can't be mayor Caroline" Elena said shaking her head, making her eyes cross, Caroline smiled at Elena's unhappy judgment and news. She shuffled uncomfortably in the chair before Caroline got the nerves to ask what wrong, waiting for juicy gossip that was about to unfold.

"I know Elena, he's not married and he's only twenty three, but he's the best mayor we have had in a long time, he holds more parties and things are better now. He even got me a job" Caroline squeal with her happiness but Elena ignored all of that. She took deep breaths and felt herself unravel, but her walls were hard to knock down fully.

"Shut up Caroline! It's not that!" Elena yelled frantically and the blonde man came back in, wound healed and went over to Caroline's side, making sure she was safe even do she was ten times stronger than him, Caroline felt insulted gave Elena her dirtiest look yet,

"What then?" Caroline said letting her boyfriend hug her sheepishly. Elena got up and walked up to Caroline's door and they both followed her like a lost puppy, Elena opened the door and flipped her head over her shoulder and held a look of revenge and wickedness as a smile was placed on her face,

"I killed him about ten years ago" Elena said before taking off into the night.

**Well Caroline has a big role now huh? For anybody that wants to know what (the blonde beaut that Caroline has her hands on) looks like, just look up alexander Ludwig :) I still haven't thought of a good name for such a great body so any ideas? I can only pick one :L** **I was thinking about Jamie, but it's up to the fabulous reads, you! And ideas are great and I already got one I may use, but I do like those review that can improve my story, negative and positive reviews are great! I don't know about you guys but October seems too far away! :( What are you all looking forwards too? I just want Elena to change because let's face it, nobody can be that perfect… or can they? Now I'm just rambling on about randomness. Please review ! TGWTK xx**


	3. Chapter 3

I am super sorry I didn't write sooner! My laptop was sent off to be fixed and it only came back today so here is a super long chapter ;) I hope you all like or love it even! LEMONS Expected btw!

"Damn it" Damon said jerking the handle of his door to his Camaro several times, somehow to keys got locked in it and he was half drunk as mystic grill shut its doors after three am. He tried one more time before hitting his hand of the car, he loved it too much to snap the door off or break the window. Rambling through his pockets he pulled out his phone and dialled for Stefan who gave no answer. He sighed and kicked the wall beside him angrily.

"Well someone is pissed" Elena said walking by after getting her daily feed of fresh pumping blood, she could tell that Damon was well over the pissed meter by miles, he slumped against the bonnet of his blue baby and frowned his eyebrows as she sat beside him. Damon couldn't bear it as she stroke his arm up and down, he could see deep down the old caring Elena was trapped, begging to get out from the monstrous person.

"My keys are locked in the car" he said as she laughed aloud, ' her laugh' Damon listed to the things he missed about Elena when she disappeared many years ago, along with her laugh was her smile, her eyes, her hair, her kisses and most of all, her. Damon nodded his head and she tapped his back as if he had lost someone he had loved. Elena smiled wildly seeing his smirk appear on his face, she missed that god damn sexy smirk of his, and she loved it.

"So where are you going to go now?" she said twisting his hair around her finger and he quickly knew was she was talking about, she was going to start flirting with him and he wouldn't ignore it. Elena thought of many places she could bring him to, but the closets was the bed and breakfast home she stayed at only a few seconds away from the grill, she was bored and since Stefan had move on without her she should try it too, especially with Damon, that would piss him off.

"Where would you like me to go?" Damon teased and raised his eyebrows, even do he was drunk he was still capable of seducing women, but Elena would be better than any other person he had done it with, Elena smirked too and it was similar to Damon's which he loved. Leaning in closer to him she smiled and he done it too before her lips attack his, and he soon replied.

It took them seconds to the bed and breakfast when a man answered, Elena played a desperate face of how the couple were together and lost and he invited them, soon his life was ended by a snapped neck from an inpatient Damon, Elena smirked before looking up towards the stairs, there was nobody there, Damon shut the door and attacked her again, pushing her against the wall and plastering hot kisses along her neck, Elena moaned and grabbed his hair, bringing him closer to her. His lips made their way up to her mouth and his tongue made her lips part giving them entrance as Elena moaned with lust and pleasure, she dug her hand around his head and pulled him closer as his hand went up her back, and one slowly made its way to the front. His hand didn't need instructions to find her breast as her started to crease it in circles as she moaned in delight as he found his way. Elena returned the favour as she started to kiss him harder back and grinned herself against him and he couldn't control himself. Damon hands dropped to her ass and lifted her up so she could wrap her thighs around his waist as he started to kiss her collarbone heavily two to four times and she let moans escape her. "Bedroom on the left" Elena moaned as she kissed every inch of the side of his ear, Damon listened to the girl, she had been here before and he paced them there tearing down the door making it to the bed, as he patted kisses along her neck, Elena laughed at the door before taking her attention towards the fact they were both clothed.

"Stop it Damon" she said through heavy pants as he continued to kiss her neck, Damon rose a bit from her before she pulled him closer to her, ripping the shirt he wore into tiny pieces, flipping to go on top, Elena kissed his chest leaving a trail, kissing every inch of him. She kissed him again traveling down south while she hands dragged themselves down as she kiss above his jeans as her hands started to unbuckle his belt before tearing his jeans off him as she slowly stoke his length, which was bigger than she thought, before he grabbed her towards him and flipping making him in charge, he ripped her top off and kissed her bare chest as she moaned uncontrollably grabbing his hair to keep him there, if he went down further she would explode and he did, kissing each of her mini abs before pulling down her jeans and she moaned as he kissed the inside of her thigh and her jeans fell to the floor among ripped clothes and her heels along with Damon's shoes. Damon kissed each thigh before making his way to her panties which were black laced, he slowly dragged his finger by her clit and she hissed before he ripped the panties off with his teeth, he slowly licked along her outside before making his way around, she moaned and grabbing onto the edge of the bed, trying to stay on it,

"Damon" she moaned and he loved it, the way she said his name pleasurably, he chanted her several time by telling her to scream and she did as he dug his fingers into her and curled them, at that point Elena shot up and screamed as another finger slipped in and she moaned, Damon wicked smile was placed fast onto his face as Elena begged for more. Slowly and painfully leaving her Elena grabbed him and dragged him in for many kisses enjoying each one, it had been a long time since she had ever felt loved as this.

"Your turn" Damon said in between kisses and Elena nodded in agreement as she kissed him harder and harder, she slid down his body kissing his chest hard and nipping at it, as his length brushed against her stomach, making him rise, Elena smiled with pleasure as she grinned her body against it, she slowly kissed above his boxers and continued doing that as her hands slowly dragged them down until they were on the ground, she slid herself down his body like a snake until she found his length. She stroked it several times and licked the top and he grabbed the top of her head, forcing her onto him and she loved it, slowly bringing it in and out of her mouth. She massaged his sac hard and fast which drove him angry and started to suck hard as he hissed her name through his teeth. Elena slowly let him go before she sat on top of him as he slid into her and she leaned forwards, connected them together, kissing him softly and he held her as he thrust his body and moaned as they got faster and faster, Elena moaned along with Damon who enjoy the moment they were sharing, things got slower and slower until they came to a halt, but they never broke part as he still remained in her.

"Damon" she muttered as she laid on his chest upon the bed with ripped blankets and pillows, Damon became sober fast enough to feel love come from her, he soothed her by stroking her hair and whispered sweet desires and she smiled, she need this, not the sex but someone to comfort her, Elena sighed and kiss him softly, before going into a land of slumber.

When Elena woke up Damon was gone, she felt confused, all she remembered from last night was Damon wrapping his strong arms around her as she drifted into a sleep, nothing else. She had planned to do a lot of things last night and having sex with Damon wasn't one of them. She could hear the shower in the bathroom running and found it her moment to escape, of course she wanted Damon to be with her for many reasons, but she had business to catch up on fast. Grabbing a pen and a piece of paper she wrote "I got business to do, I need you do, I want you to be with me, I need you. Meet me at Wickerey Bridge 10pm, don't tell anyone!" Elena scribbled before she put on the remains of her clothes. Swiftly and quietly she moved down the stairs and drank from the dead man before closing the door after she left, Damon would take care of the body. It was half six am on Friday, and people in mystic falls would be already awake, eating breakfast, getting ready for work or doing some exercise before the day ahead, and Elena needed clothes from one of the houses in the area, walking across the street, she knocked on number 36 when a young woman in her early twenties answered the door, "Excuse me, are you okay?" she asked in a fluttered, but Elena wasn't surprised as she stood there in her ripped top that barely covered her and panties along with her black heels,

"I need your clothes, invite me in" Elena compelled the woman you did what she was told, showing Elena to way to her room which was covered in magazines, love novels and clothes. Searching the room Elena got black skinny jeans, a black tank top and fifty bucks she found on the floor, the woman then asked her if she wanted breakfast, and Elena accepted. Toast, scrambled eggs, bacon and orange juice made her morning as it was cooked to perfection, walking around the large house, Elena gathered the woman's name was Mia, she lived alone and was new enough to mystic falls. She had no family as they died in a tornado when she was fifteen and was studying to be a vet, as Elena scoped the nicely furnished living room she saw a pissed off Damon leave the house, his jeans were in okay shape, and Elena could tell his shirt was belong to the man who once lived there.

"So Mia, what do you think about supernatural things?" Elena asked with a quick laugh after to smooth the conversation and Mia and she smiled at Elena too, for a second Elena forgot she compelled the woman.

"I believe in ghost, sometimes I think my dad is with me, it's a feeling. And I think about Werewolves a bit." She slipped out the last part and guilt fell across her face, she placed her hand over her lips from stopping herself mumbled more things as her blonde hair fell over her face, she was terrified of what she would say next. Elena smiled with pleasure, she was getting back on track of things again, moving from the window of the living room back to the kitchen were the girl sat by the table, Elena sat down in front of her and titled her head to the side,

"I believe in that stuff too. When I was around your age, my parents died. I was in the car with them but I escaped, But werewolves? Tell me about them, I know you know someone, so tell me who it is" Elena said controlling herself from jumping at Mia, who refused the talk. Elena huffed and folded her arms, when a wicked smile appeared on her face,

"Listen Mia, I'm not your average girl. I'm actually supernatural myself, vampire actually" she said as her eyes grew with bloodlust and her fangs appeared, Mia panicked and tried to run from Elena who speeded in front of her,

"Name them" Elena growled at her and Mia shook her head looking swiftly around the room for help that would never come to her, Elena picked her up by the throat and repeated her words as the girl coughed loudly.

"Tyler Lockwood" She shrieked and Elena dropped her to her feet as she tried to gasp for air, tying to drag herself away from Elena who watched over the girl and laughed at her weakness and then reminded herself she was once that vulnerable,

"Listen Mia, I got someone who really meet you, okay? I'm not going to kill you, yet" Elena purred at the last word as she kneed the girl so hard she blacked out.

Walking into Mystic High School, Elena saw young faces belong to friends she grew up with. It was the first day back at school and reasons to not go back didn't taunt Elena, she wanted to finish school and do her own thing after. Students stared at the brunette and she enjoyed the attention, as she walked pass the doors and into the principal's office were it was empty, a small woman with blond hair chased after Elena and demanded her to leave the room, but was easily compelled to leave as Elena took her seat in the chair before his large desk. She saw a picture of a little girl with blond hair tied in a ponytail and wearing the Mystic Falls soccer outfit and another picture had a woman with blond hair walking away from the camera while a brown haired boy, younger the little girl, hung over her shoulders sleeping, Elena smiled at the photos, what a perfect family.

"Our New Student, right?" A familiar voice said walking into his office holding a brown folder while not looking up at Elena, But Elena knew who this was and she couldn't help but curve a smile onto her lips. She let a little laugh slip and the principal looked up and horror fell upon his face.

"No, I'm an old one" Elena said as Jeremy took his seat.

"What do you want Elena?" He spat at her and she dropped her smile, she was amused by the fact Jeremy was nervous with her around or even sitting in front of him,

"Well everyone else got to finish school, why shouldn't I? And education is important right?" Elena said licking her lips as hunger started to pounce on her, it was over a day since she had blood, over a week since it was blood from a human neck.

"Elena, what's your purpose here? Why do you come back?" Jeremy said with fear in his voice, how could he let his vampire sister come back to school, surrounded with humans and unaware to the council.

"I came back cause I missed you Jer, don't you believe me? And I want to finish school, mom and dad would be proud if I did" Elena said playing the dead parents card, which didn't bother her, nothing on that matter did. She had used her parents' death as a way to get things since she became a vampire.

"Elena, I can't let you come to the school unless you have told the council about you.. Mayor Estwell needs to confirm it with me for I can let you back here" Jeremy informed her, she frowned thinking about how to talk to the man she killed only ten years ago, getting of the chair she pulled a brown paper folder out of her bag, handing it to him.

"My papers. I will be back tomorrow, and if it goes wrong with Braxton and I die, expect a lot of angry vampires at your door Jeremy" Elena said trotting away from him as the school bell rang out, flooding the hall ways with students. Elena listened in on every conversation that past her way, some girls talked about the dance that was coming up in three weeks, boys talked about the football game that's only four days away, but one voice caught Elena's attention,

"Page forty! And if you don't hand it up on Monday, don't expect to go to the game that night, I will hold a detention, and the dance too!" a voice yelled at students leaving the English room. Every student that left that room moaned about the teacher and the rules that were given. Elena knocked on the door and the teacher put papers into a bag beside them,

"Come on in" they muttered as the last paper went into the brown bag,

"Hi Caroline" Elena said and the blond looked up infuriatedly, before marching up to the door and pulling Elena into the room and shutting the door after her, Elena sat on the teacher's desk and Caroline grew angrier.

"What do you want?" Caroline said folding her arms at the girl who shrugged her shoulders.

"You became a teacher, English I see" Elena said taking in the brightly coloured room that had posters around about English mistakes and spellings,

"And French, I have a class so you better leave" Caroline said as students walked into the room, all seniors, Elena smiled at them as they came in and they smiled back or in the boys case, winked at her.

"Fine, but I will be enrolling tomorrow" Elena said leaving the room with swag.

The mayor's house never changed, it was same colour, with the same plants outside and outdoor furniture and even the door bell had the same tune. After ringing it five times, a maid answered and told Elena to come in, which didn't help the situation, the maid, who was a plum small woman with grey hair gasped before calling for the mayor in a think English accent,

"I'll just wait here" Elena said looking around the front, the last time she was her was for a party she couldn't remember, but the last she saw the mayor stayed fresh in her mind..

"Brax, I know him, don't be mean" Elena giggled as she held her boyfriend's hand, it was a summer eve as they walked around New York, it was a night of the half moon and Elena and Brax were attending the half-moon fundraiser, which was in central park. Wearing a white cocktail dress Elena waved at familiar faces and Braxton done the same. As the head of the fundraiser spoke, Elena brought Brax to their table and sat down to eat, Alongside Ashley and Jake

"Hey" Braxton said to the blond couple and they returned it but left them to dance,

"You look great" Elena complimented him in his black tux pants and white shirt as the night started to set in, but that wasn't a problem as lanterns where hung around in trees and candles on every table.

"You look sexy as always" Brax replied to Elena's comment which made her blush, she had always done this to any of his comments. Elena loved Braxton, that was no lie, they meet a year ago when Elena's car broke down on the road and Braxton was driving through that road to see his dying grandmother, he was the first human she got help from and she promised her would be the last, something about him made Elena stir and she wanted to keep him all to herself which she managed to do that year.

"We should dance" Braxton said pulling Elena out of her chair and they swayed side to side during a slow song. They whispered secrets to one another about guest around them, and Elena could tell she was the only vampire attending.

"Lena, You smell terrible, what happened" Braxton joked as she stiffed out a smell, her face froze and she grabbed his hand leading him back to their table where she grabbed her clutch, Braxton didn't know what was happening but he trusted Elena enough to let her vampire instinct take control of whatever was happening. Elena rushed to the street and Braxton made no obligations to ignore her as they pulled a cab and got in, telling the driver to go to Elena's apartment.

"What's wrong, Elena?" Braxton said as she was in a horror state, she didn't blink or move, she could only be described as a doll.

"He's here, He followed me Brax. He's going to kill me, or else you… or both of us" Elena sobbed as she leaned into her lovers arms, and he hushed her, knowing what she said was half true, one of them would die tonight, and he wouldn't let it be her.

"It's okay Elena, we can get through this, we done it before, and we can do it again" he said soothing her as her sobs grew short. They out ran him before, but just skinned it. This time there was no werewolves to stop him. As they pulled up by Elena's apartment, she compelled the taxi driver to let them have a free half an hour ride and he accepted it, Braxton wasn't bothered by this, he too liked to have a lot of money and get free things using power or his good looks. Rushing up to the penthouse of the block, Elena unlocked her front door and she entered.

"We done it, He didn't get us" Elena said taking a deep breath as she expected them both to be caught in the lobby or half way up the stairs. Turning around to kiss her boyfriend she found nothing but an open door and began to panic,

"Brax?" she yelled as she walked by the door frame of the doorway, but no response came her way, Elena kicked off her heels and ran out screaming his name, she hurried down two flights of stairs out of eight to see his limp body against the wall and she saw his chest rise and fall slowly,

"Oh my god, Brax!" she yelled as tears ran down her face, his eyes were open, his white shirt covered in blood as he slowly tried to speak, but Elena hushed him to be silent, she bit into her wrist and put it up near his mouth but he pushed it away with all his energy, which Elena cried more.

"It wouldn't work Elena. Just kill me please" he said trying to place half a smile on his face as he creased her face with his soft hands, taking the tears away from her face. Elena nodded her head and she bit into his neck, drinking and kissing it at the same time which he always loved when she done it. Elena could see his chest fall slower and slower as he closed his eyes, she pulled away and watch his chest fall slower and slower, she kissed him on the lips and he gave a slight kiss back,

"I love you Lena" he muttered out as Elena filled with tears are ran from the apartment, Leaving New York for good with words she wish she told him a lot more, three simple words.

"Mayor Estwell will be here in a second vampire" The maid said aloud from the house as Elena was looking at the lake behind the house, were swans swam coolly. Elena didn't know how he was going to react when he sees her for the first time in over ten years, for a start she didn't even know how he was alive after ten years, she was sure the hunter killed him and that's when she vowed to get revenge which she was still working on and planned to carry out, even if Braxton was alive and well, Elena would carry out the plan, the hunter didn't only attack Elena, but every creature out there.

"Vampire" A male voice called out from behind Elena and she spun around to see the familiar tanned man, with black hair spiked up and a diamond ear ring in his left ear, his face froze to no emotions and Elena was unsure if he was happy or not to see her, so she just smiled at him and gave a little laugh,

"Renaldo trying to be look alike" Elena joked as she always did when they were together, he hadn't aged in over ten years, which made Elena question what was going on. Braxton looked up and smiled realising it wasn't Katherine who he would have seen with Stefan but it was Elena,

"Lena, I have been waiting ten years for this moment" he said pulling her into a deep hug and Elena felt a shiver of pure delight, it felt so right to be in his arms again. She pulled away and looked at him, up and down before smiling.

"How are you alive?" she stated astonished by his presence still, for the first time in ten years she felt in love. He kissed her forehead and placed his hands on her cheeks as she placed her hands over his, she had missed him dearly.

"Your friend, saved me, once you fled he helped me" Braxton said which made Elena eyes widen, her friend? She had many in New York, over ten of them are vampires, five werewolves and two witches. Giving a confused look, Braxton kissed her lips and laughed, and she gave him a slap across the arm as he laughed at her confusion. He looked up and saw who stood a distance away from them, he wasn't supposed to come until tonight for the meeting but visiting an old friend was his type of thing.

"He's standing right behind you, and is early! What are you doing here old man" Braxton joked and Elena shook her head before turning around, Brax was right, he was here way too early to be in mystic falls, Elena smiled and waved at her fellow friend and ally in the master plan of revenge on the hunter, Klaus.

**Well it took me 3 days to come up with an idea and bamb! There it is! I hope you all like it… or maybe even loved it! I did make it about a week ago (the third of September) but my internet has been down :'( no tumblr or Facebook which was very hard! I think there may be a thing with Damon, but as you seen above, my lemons are terrible :/ but I think a beautiful evil romance will start between Braxton and Elena! Plus Klaus is in the picture :D Evilness to come ;) Love you all! TGWTK ( reviews will be loved! And cherished like a puppy :P ) xx**


End file.
